¡Ingrata e insensible Granger!
by Moonlizsky
Summary: -"Idiota, idiota y mil veces idiota" se reprendía mentalmente -"No claro que no, ¡la culpa la tiene ella por ser tan sensible como una piedra!" ... el la quería, cambió por ella... y ¿que hacía?, le destrozaba su delicado orgullo. Mientras el golpeaba a una pobre mesa que no tenía ni "vela en el entierro"


**Aquí por primera vez publicando un fic de Hermione y Draco, espero les agrade.**

**simplemente se me ocurrió una noche y pues... lo plasmé a ver que tal salió =), ¡Nos leemos!**

**(lo subí de nuevo porqué hubo un error a la hora de subirlo)**

* * *

_"Idiota, idiota y mil veces idiota" _se reprendía mentalmente un rubio platinado, de tez pálida, considerablemente alto, cerca de un calculable metro ochenta y cinco, espalda un poco ancha, si bien no era un tanto musculoso, tenía un físico realmente atrayente, que era remarcado con esos vaqueros de mezclilla oscura a la altura de la cadera sujeto con un cinto de piel color café chocolate que hacía juego con sus zapatos de punta ligeramente alargada y redondeada, una camisa azul marino de algodón con cuello uve debajo de una chaqueta casual color gris rata.

Y es que la había cagado, monumentalmente, y lo que él justamente había hecho para enmendar su error había sido irse con sus "camaradas" y ponerse tremenda borrachera para olvidar lo idiota que había sido.

_"No claro que no, ¡la culpa la tiene ella por ser tan sensible como una piedra!" _se reconfortaba mentalmente el rubio oji gris , mientras veía su nuevo vaso de whisky en lo que iba en aquella fría noche de Octubre, y es que ya había perdido la cuenta en lo que llevaba de la noche, pero a eso lo había orillado, a eso lo había orillado _ella _, ella que siempre se había pavoneado ante los demás como una sensible y amorosa persona _"¡mentirosa!, ¡no era más que una vil mentirosa!" _volvía a gritarse en su mente mientras tomaba de un sopetón aquél vaso de whisky y de nueva cuenta pedía otro bajo la mirada reprobatoria y divertida de sus compañeros.

— Draco, ¿no crees que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy? —Preguntó un amable castaño—.

— ¡No! —Gritó el aludido de una forma graciosa por el alcohol ingerido— ¡es su culpa Theo!, ¡es una desalmada!, cambie por ella —arrastraba las palabras alcohólica y graciosamente, algo que hacía que sus acompañantes no lo tomarán tan enserio— ¡hice todo por ella!, y ¿¡como mierda me lo paga!?, ¡cerrándome la puerta de "_nuestro_" —con su palma se pegó en el pecho dramáticamente, con expresión aparentemente dolida mientras decía la última palabra— departamento en mis narices!, ¡a mí!, ¡a Draco Lucius Malfoy! —y azotando el pobre vaso de whisky lo miró con furia mientras pedía un nuevo trago—.

— Estás comportándote como una chica despechada querido compañero —dijo esta vez un moreno que era el otro acompañante del rubio en cuestión— creo que le estás dando mucha importancia al asunto —terminó con tono de burla—.

— ¡y una mierda Blaise!, ella tiene la culpa, no iré de rogón —tomó de un solo trago el whisky y siguió hablando— ¡puedo tener a quien yo quiera! Y esa idiota me desprecia —con su dedo índice puntualizó cada palabra dando un golpe fuerte en la mesa— y me rechaza ¡en mi propio departamento!, es un insulto, es, es —apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que creyó escuchar un "crack" y pensando que si no fuera hombre podría llorar por el nivel de despecho tan alto que sentía— no pienso darle el gusto de que crea que tiene poder sobre mí ¡no señor!, ¡una idiota insensible no me dará un desplante de tamaño monumental como ese! —.

— ¡Estás jodido hermano! —Blaise no pudo evitar carcajearse en su cara ante tal revelación— no te dio desplante, solo, cerró la puerta del departamento de "_ambos_" —el moreno levantó ambas cejas y recalco la palabra con burla—.

— Sí, además, si somos realistas no respondió nada, simplemente se fue a dormir dejándote fuera —se sinceró el castaño más sensato de los tres—.

— Eso querido Theo, en el mundo de los mortales se le llama una negativa sin palabras, para nada sutil y desalmado —se defendió el rubio en tono dramático—.

El castaño suspiró frustrado mientras Zabini se divertía con el dramatismo del rubio que iba en aumento en aquel Bar que hace tanto no visitaban y que era conocido por aquella singular tarima en la que podía subir la gente a cantar, y las pistas que eran elegidas en ese momento no hacían más que hacer sentir más miserable al joven Malfoy.

A sus 25 años, tenía su carrera terminada y con su título en contaduría pública, se encontraba trabajando en el despacho contable de su padre, aquel negocio familiar que tenía la Familia Malfoy hace años. Él realmente no se quejaba, le gustaban los números, los amaba y era realmente bueno. Y ciertamente eso le ayudó a estrechar más la relación Padre-Hijo, y no se quejaba, todo iba miel sobre hojuelas, hasta hace dos semanas.

Draco no se había casado, como su padre había hecho a su edad. Pero fue gracias a las responsabilidades que había adquirido en la universidad mientras cursaba la carrera y el trabajo de medio tiempo bajo las ordenes de su padre, que habían pactado que el elegiría con quien y cuando casarse, a lo cual su padre había accedido al ver la madurez de su hijo.

Es así como remontamos a un dato importante del problema que orilló a nuestro querido rubio a aquel Bar. Llevaba tres años y dos meses en relación, lo cual todos los que lo conocían sabían que era un logro, ya que pocas novias se le habían conocido al más joven de la familia Malfoy y ninguna duradera más allá de un año cuando mucho, siete meses.

Y la afortunada mujer atribuida a tal logro es la peculiar Hermione Jane Granger, castaña, menuda, de una estatura un poco debajo del promedio, sin curvas realmente impactantes, de pelo para nada envidiable, ojos comunes de un color café claro, de brazos y piernas delgadas, una muchacha muy común y simple para la mayoría, pero lo que sus más allegados sabían que era lo que atraía al rubio de esa joven, es su carácter.

Su carácter, firme, audaz, que sigue sus creencias, de voluntad fuerte y muchas veces de los mil demonios, una leona en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Decir que se gustaron desde el primer momento sería mentir, tampoco que comenzó con una linda amistad, ni tampoco fueron los mejores amigos. Sería más prudente decir que todo empezó con una rivalidad de la secundaria.

Ella era la chica nueva que no conocía a nadie ya que en la secundaría que ella había entrado era de las más conocidas y privadas, donde familias de un alto estatus económico y social tenían a sus hijos. Por lo cual la mayoría de las personas de la comunidad estudiantil se conocían, siendo muy evidente que la castaña no era de ese ámbito, pero estar en ese colegio era una oportunidad que nadie le quitaría, porque a su corta edad de 12 años ella sabía lo que quería y no descansaba hasta conseguir lo que quería. Y como sobrina de la sub directora McGonagall pudieron darle una beca y conceder que estudiara ahí, grande fue la sorpresa de que a muchos de los padres no les importó en lo absoluto que fuera becada, ni menos, pero de sus hijos no se podía decir lo mismo.

Justo él era uno de ellos, pero mierda, ¡Tenía 12 años, joder!, era un crío mimado, y lo aceptaba, pero ¡había cambiado!, Juraba por San Potter que había cambiado.

**_Ingrata  
No me digas que me quieres.  
No me digas que me adoras,  
que me amas, que me extrañas,  
que ya no te creo nada._**

Ingrata.  
¿Qué no ves que estoy sufriendo?  
Por favor hoy no me digas  
que sin mi te estás muriendo  
que tus lágrimas son falsas.

¡Oh bendita canción tan certera!, ella era una ingrata, y ¡una muy grande!.

Si bien en sus años de secundaria había sido un grandísimo cabrón, en la preparatoria todos cambian.

En primer semestre habían tocado en el mismo grupo, si bien ya no la insultaba, tampoco le hablaba gran cosa, no claro que no, además el ya no era el mismo, ya no era el centro de atención, trataba de pasar desapercibido para la mayoría de la gente, había descubierto que le gustaba eso.

No fue hasta segundo semestre que comenzaron a hablarse un día que se encontraron en la biblioteca casualmente. Si bien ella era amable, tampoco es que fuera por los pasillos haciendo amigos y hablando "amigablemente" con gente que ni conocía. Era más bien del tipo de persona que cree que la mayoría de la gente es transitoria, es decir, no es importante en su vida.

Ella tenía a sus dos mejores amigos Ronald Wesley y Harry Potter, y era lo que necesitaba.

Pero justo ese día, comenzaron a hablar a causa de una lectura en común que a ambos les había interesado, y gracias a un cambio de opiniones todo cambió.

Si bien al principio los amigos de ella se habían mostrado renuentes a su amistad, después los dejaron ser, claro, como dije, no eran los mejores amigos. Eran más bien esos amigos ocasionales, no se contaban todas sus intimidades, pero se caían muy bien.

Justamente la primera vez que se habían "acercado" íntimamente, fue cuando despreocupadamente el rubio le dio un consejo a ella.

_"Granger, Krum no te merece, no pierdas el tiempo _—_la había mirado intensamente_— _te mereces algo mejor" _. Ella no estaba enamorada de Víktor, no, claro que no, pero le atraía. Hasta tiempo después descubrió el porqué de aquella rara "conversación" si es que podía llamarse como tal, Víktor Krum estaba saliendo con Astoria Greengrass ex novia de Draco Malfoy.

Ingrata.  
No me digas que me adoras.  
Se te nota que en tus labios  
ya no hay nada que tu puedas  
ofrecer a esta boca.

Por eso ahora yo sé que veniste  
porque te acuerdas de mi cariño.  
Por eso ahora que estoy tan triste  
no quiero que nadie me mire sufrir.

Después de eso, sin duda se volvieron un poco más cercanos.

En tercer semestre el Rubio se había visto obligado inscribirse a un club deportivo, y había elegido el equipo de futbol soccer, el que justamente ese año, Harry su inseparable amigo, era el actual capitán, una vez que Oliver Wood se graduara.

Por lo cual ambos tenían la excusa perfecta de verse más, ya que ella era invitada a los partidos por parte de sus amigos Harry y Ron, y secretamente Malfoy.

_"¡Dios Bendito!, y yo que creía que lo hacía por ser linda y considerada, ¡mentirosa!, no era nada de lo que aparentaba, claro que no"_ y debatiéndose mentalmente una vez más, no se dio cuenta que inconscientemente cantaba con sentimiento, aquella canción que resonaba en el Bar.

Oy, oy, oy, oy, oy, oy, ingrata,  
no me digas que me quieres.  
Tu desprecias mis palabras  
y mis besos, los que alguna vez  
hicieron que soñaras.

Ingrata  
No te olvides que si quiero,  
pues si puedo hacerte daño  
sólo falta que yo quiera  
lastimarte y humillarte.

Después de su graduación era tan normal para ellos salir de vez en cuando, incluso la invitaba a su casa a cenar junto a sus amigos.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que la chica era más importante de lo que creía.

Una noche, si no mal recordaba era la fiesta de su madre, Narcisa Malfoy, y ella justamente le había pedido a su hijo que invitara a la castaña.

Su padre por otro lado, no se había mostrado complacido a tal pedido, no, a Lucius Malfoy no le agradaba ni una pizca la castaña. No era por su estatus económico, claro que no, más bien era porque cuestionaba todo lo que el rubio mayor pensaba, sobre las leyes del trabajo, si sobre explotaba a sus trabajadores en el despacho, si el aguinaldo era poco, si el quería expandirse y poner otra sucursal en aquel parque viejo que ya nadie visitaba ni recordaba, no claro que no, era talar árboles y quitar valiosas fuentes de oxígeno ¡y una jodida mierda!, le dolía horrores la cabeza de solo pensar lo que diría una noche entera, no, al padre de Draco no le agradaba en lo absoluto aquella pequeña sabelotodo.

Aún recordaba aquella vez en la que obligó prácticamente a su padre a separar la basura en orgánica e inorgánica, ¡eso era un insulto!, Él, Lucius Malfoy, separando la basura de su casa, pero seamos sinceros, todo sea por evitar un discurso del trato del medio ambiente.

_"Eso sin duda fue lo mejor de mi jodida vida" _el joven Malfoy sonrió complacido ante su recuerdo.

El rubio mayor a veces se cuestionaba porque su hijo no podía salir con alguien menos "especial", alguien que comprara maquillaje sin atosigar a la dependiente si había sido probado en animales.

**_Ingrata  
Aunque quieras tu dejarme,  
los recuerdos de esos días,  
de las noches tan obscuras,  
tu jamás podrás borrarte._**

No me digas que me quieres.  
que me adoras, que me extrañas,  
que ya no te creo nada.

Fue hasta los veintiún años, que Draco le pidió salir oficialmente.

Nadie se había sorprendido el día que ellos anunciaron su noviazgo oficial, solo recordaba la cara de "pesadumbre" que había puesto su padre, pues eso significaba verla más seguido _"¡Dios nos ampare!" _era eso lo que había pensado el señor Malfoy.

Claro que la "pesadumbre" no le había durado más que un mísero mes, porque apenas llegó su cumpleaños, la castaña haciendo alusión a sus dotes culinarias, le regaló aquella tarta de queso con fresas casera que tanto le gustaba a su padre, y como si de un niño se tratara la había mirado con un peculiar brillo de entusiasmo. Su padre era fácil de convencer si sabías por donde tirarle, _"más si es una ingrata sabelotodo insensible como ella" _pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Por eso ahora yo sé que veniste  
porque te acuerdas de mi cariño.  
Y no me importa si lloro un poquito  
porque ese poquito será por tu amor.

No vengas para pedirme  
que tenga compasión de ti.  
Si vienes luego a decirme  
que quieres estar lejos de mi.

Tan enfrascado estaba en su mente que, no se dio cuenta que Theo y un sonriente Blaise caminaba fuera del Bar con teléfono en mano. ¡Oh sí!, ya era suficiente de dramatismos del rubio, 5 horas en el jodido Bar escuchando los lloriqueos despechados del rubio, era más que suficiente lo que podían soportar.

Mientras el rubio recordaba cuando su padre, nuevamente puso el grito en el cielo cuando después de un año de relación, Draco le había propuesto a Hermione vivir juntos en su departamento, a lo que ella había accedido, siempre y cuando ayudara a pagar las cuentas de la casa.

Recuerda que su padre había dicho _"si lo que quieren es follar sin que los interrumpan _—justo había recibido un codazo de su esposa por l poca delicadeza— _cásense de una puta vez y dejen el drama"_ , pero claro que Draco no lo haría, ¡Dios no!, su nombre y la palabra matrimonio no se llevan y su novia lo entendía, ella lo aceptaba ¡Joder!, ¡la amaba y ella se portaba de ingrata e insensible!. De nueva cuenta aporreó contra la pobre mesa que nada tenía que ver, pero claro, no había con que más desquitarse.

Te pido que no regreses  
si no es para darme un poquito de amor.  
Te pido y te lo suplico  
por el cariño que un día nos unió.

Ingrata.  
No me digas que me quieres.  
No me digas que me adoras,  
que me amas, que me extrañas,  
que ya no te creo nada.

Entonces recordó a los imbéciles que lo metieron en esto, en esta estupidez.

Sí, jodida Wesley y San Potter.

¡Pero claro!, idiota el también por hacerles caso, obviamente no lo aceptaría en voz alta, pero también era su culpa.

El siempre ha sabido que Hermione, no era de las afines al romanticismo diabético que en cambio muchas soñaban, no, ella era más del _"sé que te quiero, se que tú también lo haces. Vivimos juntos y nos queremos hoy, pero sé que nada está escrito, solo sé lo que hay y que quiero en el hoy por hoy, si vamos a seguir con esto debo ponerte las cartas sobre la mesa que no te ofrezco un por siempre, pero si un hoy por hoy" _y él lo aceptaba, el mismo se sentía igual ¡joder!, ¡joder, mil veces joder!.

No fue hasta que ella tenía los exámenes de la especialidad, porque si, ella había elegido estudiar la carrera de Medicina.

Fue entonces, con lo atareada que se encontraba junto con las guardias finales en el hospital y llegaba tarde al departamento que compartían que, él se había sentido un poco abandonado.

Incluso pensó en reclamarle, pero fue detenido por su amigo Theo del alma, que justo ahora se daba cuenta que no estaba ni su querido "Hermano" Zabini, _"malditos deja morir, insensibles igual que ella, ¡pero claro se dicen mis amigos!..." _con un bufido, recordó el problema que inició todo.

Con ese sentimiento de alejamiento, enojado y dolido, la fue a visitar a su guardia nocturna, y ¿Qué se encontró?, el imbécil del enfermero de quinta llamado Cormac McLagen. Ciertamente sabía que ese tipo era un mujeriego de primera, y que Hermione no le haría caso, pero que estuviera tan cerca de ella tomándole la mano como si nada lo enojaba.

Entornó sus ojos con furia y se dirigió a paso firme hacia ellos, quitó de un golpe al idiota ese y lo había mirado con furia para dejarle en claro que ella era **su **novia y **él **no tenía el derecho de tocarla.

Se había llevado un tremendo sermón por haberse saltado las autoridades del hospital para visitarla, pero ¡vamos! El es Draco Malfoy y nadie le negaba nada.

**_Ingrata.  
¿Qué no ves que estoy sufriendo?  
Por favor hoy no me digas  
que sin mi te estás muriendo  
que tus lágrimas son falsas.  
Tu desprecias mis palabras  
y mis besos,  
pues si quiero hacerte daño  
sólo falta que yo quiera lastimarte  
y humillarte._**

Y eso nos llevaba a la segunda parte.

Después de ahí el la iba a recoger y la dejaba en el hospital y después de clases.

Pero después de eso su "miedo" solo había ido en aumento, entonces fue cuando la pareja de idiotas la pelirroja y el cara rajada Potter, había entrado como "consejeros amorosos" …. _"Consejeros y una mierda, solo hicieron que arruinara todo, malditos mil veces malditos" _.

Y es que le aconsejaron que fuera más "expresivo" con ella, entonces, se había vuelto dulce, más caballeroso de lo que era, atento y detallista.

¿Y como lo pagaba ella?, ¡Viéndolo con desconfianza!, ¡como si estuviera ebrio, drogado y mezclado todo con fármacos!.

Insensible, ingrata e insensible.

El había cambiado por ella "_maldita sea" _.

Ingrata,  
aunque quieras tu dejarme,  
los recuerdos de esos días,  
de las noches tan obscuras,  
tu jamás podrás borrarte.

Por eso ahora tendré que obsequiarte  
un par de balazos, pa' que te duela.  
Y aunque estoy triste por ya no tenerte  
voy a estar contigo en tu funeral.

Justo en la última estrofa se había puesto de pie y gritado a todo pulmón la última estrofa de la canción.

— ¿haz terminado ya Malfoy? —_esa voz_—.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger? —escupió su apellido con enojo—.

— ¿te haz divertido poniéndote como una cuba y gritando canciones de despecho? —le dijo con burla _"maldita ingrata"_ — ¡vamos Draco!, ¿Cuándo dejarás el drama? —.

— ¡eres una insensible! —le gritó tan entendible como el alcohol lo permitió— todavía que me destrozas con tu indiferencia, ¡vienes a burlarte de mí! —la señaló violentamente con su dedo índice—.

— Baja ese dedo Malfoy, ahora, ¿serías tan amable de caminar hacía la salida y que podamos hablar civilizadamente? —.

— ¿ahora quieres que hablemos? —.

— Sí, ahora —dijo dándole la espalda— Theo, Blaise, ¿podrían ayudarlo a llegar al coche de Harry? —.

Y así después de pagar la cuenta, el rubio se vio arrastrado por aquellas "serpientes traidoras" que llamaba amigos.

— ¿Por qué mierda vienes en el coche de Potter? —preguntó enojado porque lo subieran en el asiento trasero—.

— Porque no me gusta manejar de noche, lo sabes —la castaña se subía en el asiento del co-piloto— gracias chicos, por cuidarlo y avisarme —se despidió la castaña de Theo y Blaise por la ventana—.

— De nada pequeña, pero no seas tan dura con él —pidió amablemente el castaño—.

— Sí, no creo aguantar otras 5 horas de sus lloriqueos —se burló el moreno— a la próxima sé un poco más sutil a la hora de rechazarlo —.

— Claro chicos —se carcajeo la castaña— no creo volver a soportar sus miradas de despecho puro cuando me ve —se volteó al piloto— Harry, podemos irnos —le indicó a su amigo y partieron a su departamento—.

El transcurso fue de todo menos tranquilo, el rubio no dejaba de lanzar improperios y maldecir hasta el aire, claro que muchos de sus insultos iban dirigido a Potter.

Después de una rápida despedida, y que Harry ayudara a su amiga a llevar a su semiinconsciente novio al departamento.

Una vez en el departamento la castaña lo llevó al baño y abriendo la llave de agua fría de la ducha, lo metió en la tina bajo el agua, titiritó de frío y maldijo una vez más.

— Ya se que soy una insensible, rompe cursilerías y de más, pero necesitamos hablar, y no puedo esperas hasta mañana si ya me despertaste a estas horas, te secas, te cambias y te espero en la sala —ordenó su novia, su _insensible _novia—.

Hizo lo que le ordenó y en la sala le esperaba un café cargado, mientras ella estaba sentada en el pequeño sillón de una plaza.

— ¿puedes decirme que te pasa? —preguntó ella—.

— Como si no lo supieras —la miró ofendido— eres una insensible, ni siquiera tomaste el detalle, simplemente diste media vuelta y me cerraste la puerta ¡con llave! —puntualizó el rubio— y tener que dormir en la sala de Theo no es precisamente mi sueño Hermione —.

— Draco … —suspiró cansada—.

— No, "Draco" nada —la interrumpió a lo que ella solo rodó los ojos, pues sabía que venía el discurso dolido de su novio— ¡un jodido mes!, he estado dándote detalles todo un mes, ¿¡y tu que haces!?, me miras como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y encima ¡no agradeces! —.

— ¡joder Draco! —se desesperó— no es mi culpa, nunca has sido lo que se dice un romántico en potencia, ¡tenía derecho a dudar! —.

— ¿¡dudar de qué!? —.

— ¡de que querías terminar conmigo! —se confesó ella—.

— ¡Pero que estupidez! —frunció el ceño ofendido—.

— Lo acepto me equivoqué, pero lo que más te duele fue lo que pasó hace dos semanas…—.

— Vaya, creí que habías pedido tu toque de sabelotodo —soltó con ironía—.

— No juegues Draco, es que ¡tu tienes la culpa! —.

— ¿Ahora yo?, solo era un detalle, creí que a las mujeres le gustaban esas cosas —.

— Draco, sabes que me enoja que me levanten en la madrugada para tonterías —.

— ¿entonces tener un detalle contigo? —preguntó dolido— solo quería tenerte un regalo romántico el día de tu cumpleaños —.

— Draco, que traigas "serenata" a las cuatro de la madrugada, justamente un día antes de un examen importante —trató de explicar ella— más cuando la "banda" que canta contigo una canción ridícula que no muestra más que el ego masculino está formada por aquella panda de idiotas que te empeñas en llamar amigos —sonrió, realmente había querido soltar una carcajada cuando los había visto al pie de su puerta— más cuando todos están más borrachos de lo que podían recordar… mientras tu —levantó ambas cejas divertida— mientras me pides matrimonio y me juras amor eternos, mostrándome mi espléndida sortija que no es más que el aro de metal del llavero de tus llaves —se rió— de verdad eso no es romántico, Draco —lo miró con ternura, realmente se le hacía tierno y gracioso por partes iguales, ella lo amaba, de verdad que sí, pero en esa semana había estado de un humor de perros por sus estrés y que la levantara de madrugada no le había caído para nada bien—.

— La intención es lo que cuenta, que tu no sepas apreciar el detalle es diferente —refunfuño ofendido—.

— Draco —se sentó a lado de él y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para que la mirara— te amo —lo miró con intensidad mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa— tal como eres, no tienes que cambiar nada, querido —.

— Entonces supongo que ¿debo preguntarte de nuevo? —.

— Podría ser … —se acercó a su rostro y lo besó dulcemente—.

— Hermione, cásate conmigo —le soltó sobre sus labios después de versarla, no era una pregunta, pero ella sabía que llevaba un tono de miedo y necesidad en sus palabras—.

— Sí —y aún sin sortija se besaron felices, por lo que harían en un futuro próximo— además te tengo una sorpresa —se levantó hacia su habitación y regresó con dos sobres blancos de papel, con el logotipo del hospital donde trabajaba y de la escuela en donde estudiaba—.

Abrió el primero de la escuela, impresionado y feliz la abrazó y besó, era su título, por fin su castaña tenía su título en su especialidad de pediatría, y estaba feliz por ella, porque su felicidad significaba la de él.

Abrió el segundo esperando ver la solicitud de aceptación en el hospital en el que ella soñaba trabajar, pero encontró palabras que en su vida había usado, y números y porcentajes que no entendía, y el amaba, entendía y soñaba números, porcentajes, etc.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con su ceja derecha levantada—.

— Eso Draco —se acomodó en el regazo de él, haciendo los papeles a un lado y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él mientras se acercaba a su oído por pequeños besos— es un estudio médico —.

— ¿porqué?, ¿de quien?, ¿estás enferma? —preguntó preocupado—.

— No —susurró dulcemente, mientras daba pequeños besitos húmedos detrás de su oído, acariciaba su cuello y nuca con sus tersas manos— estoy embarazada… —.

* * *

**¿h¿Reviews?,me gustaría saber que les ha parecido, nos leemos =)**


End file.
